


Christmas Fondue

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: On their second date, the boys make some interesting promises to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com), Christmas fondue; see the photo [here](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/i5_zpsv4obx8bk.jpg.html). And we'll make this one day 3 at [adventchallenge](adventchallenge.livejournal.com).

Harry raised his eyebrow when he saw the restaurant up ahead. "Isn't there a waiting list two months long for this place?"

Draco smirked. "Pansy owns it. She got me in."

Harry smirked back. "Lucky us."

"She may have also gotten me a free spot on their new meal item," Draco said. 

Harry stopped dead. "The fondue?"

Draco winked. "Fondue. Chocolate peppermint no less."

Harry licked his lips. "Did you happen to get a private table?"

Draco looked him up and down. "Rather bold for a second date, aren't you, Potter?"

Harry stepped closer, daring to put his hands on Draco's hips. "I don't know how well I'll be able to behave watching you eat chocolate fondue."

"Oh?"

Harry hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, yes. This might be the date where we go back to mine for... coffee."

Draco sucked in a breath. "With that kind of promise, Potter, you can even have me wrapped up in ribbon under your tree."

Harry chuckled. "How'd you know that was exactly what I wanted for Christmas?"

"How about we start with fondue first and then we can discuss naughty Christmas presents."

Harry sighed. "If we must wait that long."

Draco tilted his head thoughtfully. "Patience. I'll more than make it worth your wait."

Harry kissed him. "Mm. Then let's. I can't wait for desert."


End file.
